


You Can't Have Us

by mwhite0711



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Im Reylo trash and proud of it, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Pregnancy, Romance, i love them together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwhite0711/pseuds/mwhite0711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I stink at writing summaries, so I'm going to save myself the embarrassment</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fic I've posted publicly, so please be gentle guys.

Chapter 1 

 

Rey was tired, so incredibly tired from running, planet to planet. The only companion she had for company was BB-8, who Poe sent with her before she first ran.

BB-8 beeped words of encouragement to her, trying to tell her things would be alright. They had to be, for the life of hers, and her unborn child.

##  3 months prior: 

After the attack and destruction of starkiller base, Rey was captured from behind while Chewie was carrying Finn aboard the Falcon. Somehow Ren had managed to catch up, much to her surprise, after all the injuries he sustained. She sensed his hand flick behind her head, and all was dark.

She was on day 30 of behind prisoner. Rey knew eventually she would be found, she had to hold onto hope. It was all she had left.

Occasionally, she would have the company of one of the many storm troopers aboard the ship, others it would be _him._ The visits were awkward at first, full of the usual, "join me or die threats", but eventually he wouldn't even bother to ask, he would just study her, eat with her, and above all else, he made sure she didn't try to run. Whenever things were in an uncomfortable silence, she found herself day dreaming, of _him_ , though she knew that dreaming of the enemy was probably not the best thing to do.  


Day 35 had changed it all. Ren was his usual, quiet self. His eyes followed her as she moved across the cell, she noticed him shift whenever she licked or lips, he would watch as she ran her fingers through her locks in attempt to tame her hair.  
She even found herself observing him more. The scar she left on his face had healed nicely, and it was fitting for him, honestly, and made him more attractive to her. She felt more at ease with him, she would still flee is the chance presented itself, but Rey could tell she was safe around him.  
Rey drifted off into another day dream, in the midst of their silence. She found her thoughts flooded with images of _him_ , of _them_ , together, in bed, unable to keep their hands off each other. She saw herself cry out in pleasure as he sank inside of her, burying his face into her neck. They would move together until each found release. Rey shook her head of her thoughts, trying desperately to forget them.  
"I wondered when you were going to admit you felt _something_ for me." Kylo said as he rose from his chair, making his way over to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to combine chapters 2&3, and putting it up now just for Morri :)

# Chapter 2

Rey sat up nervously in the bed, pulling the covers up, to try and hide the wetness that grew between her legs. He soon closed in on her, sitting next to her on the bed, before taking her face between his hands, quickly claiming her lips with his. The kiss was deep and full of lust, almost desperate, needy. Rey looked around the room nervously, wondering if this all was real, but the wetness was a reminder she wasn't dreaming. And that door that could open at any moment was also very real.

 _no one is going to come in._ Kylo cut he off through the connection they shared, _they don't enter until I order them too, unless they want to face severe punishment._

That put her at ease, only slightly though, she was kissing the enemy, she _wanted_ the enemy. As wrong as she knew it was, it felt so damn right. Rey had been so caught up in her mind, she wasn't even paying attention as he undressed. He was down to just his trousers before his hands began to fumble with the fabric of her clothing. She was still in her attire she wore on Jakku, the rags, as Kylo called them. She helped slip off her first layer before he took off the shirt underneath. Her cheeks burned red as he quickly pulled off the bindings that supported her breasts, his mouth quickly claiming one of her nipples. She jolted at first, before letting out a small moan as he flicked his tongue against it, her nipple hardening under his touch. His hand yanked down her pants slightly, enough for him to move her panties over to the side, just enough for him to slid his fingers along her folds. Rey arched her back at that feeling, letting out another moan. She had always dreamed of being touched there, it was another thing to _actually_ be touched, especially by him. 

She ran her fingers through his dark locks as she continued to moan and wiggle underneath him, her hips grinding down into his fingers. He moved his fingers faster against her heat, rubbing his thumb over her very sensitive clit. She knew at this rate she wouldn't last much longer, and she ached for a release. She pulled slightly at his hair, not to hurt him, but to almost tell him as if she needed more. And he responded by moving his fingers every so slightly more, fast, then slow, then fast, which was driving her insane. She had finally released, unraveling beneath him, muttering his name multiple times.

Kylo watched her face the whole time, a smirk forming on his lips before he got up to take the rest of his clothing off, before hers. He pushed her legs apart, giving him enough room to kneel between them. He leaned down, kissing along her throat and neck, ever so softly, his eyes never leaving his. Grasping his cock in his hands, Kylo slowly rubbed the tip against her entrance, making her whimper softly. The longing for him to be inside of growing by the second. As if he heard it aloud, he slowly sank inside of her, an inch at a time so she could adjust properly. Once he was in all the way, he waited until she nodded her head, giving him permission to continue. He moved slowly and gently, not wanting to cause her unnecessary pain, even though her tightness made him want to ravage her, he controlled himself for her.

As he felt her finally relax, and moan softly instead whimper from the pain, he sped up his thrusts slightly, both of them now moaning in sync with each other. Rey yanked at his hair once more, wrapping her legs around him, begging to feel him deeper inside of her, further intensifying the pleasure for the both of them. As he moved quicker, and continued to slam a bit harder inside of her each time, Rey felt her climax building once more. Sensing this, Kylo reached down and quickly rubbed her as he thrusted harder a few more times before they each found their release together. He rolled off of her and caught his breath, kissing her multiple times, asking her if she were alright. She nodded and quickly curled up beside him, smiling once he wrapped his arms around him. Neither of them would have to feel that loneliness again.

 

\-------------------

 

That hadn't been their only encounter, it became a nightly routine, him coming to her cell, or sneaking her into his quarters. This only lasted until day 45, when Finn and Chewie had _finally_ found her. Lucky for the two of them, they escaped the wrath of Kylo Ren, who was out on a mission that day. Part of her wanted to stay, but she also knew, that they could never make a life together, not one they agreed on.

She thought she could forget and move on, but as the weeks went on, she noticed her change in appetite, she grew more sensitive to certain smells, and became tired quickly. She knew she was carrying _their_ child. She knew she had to hide, and the less people that knew, the better.

Rey tried to sneak out under the cover of the night, but she was quickly discovered. 

"Woah, woah, woah. Where are you going?" Poe caught her arm, his eyebrow raised in concern for his friend. 

"I'm pregnant, I need to hide, now." Rey answered, desperate to escape. 

"Congrats! But whose the father? Why would you have to hide?" Poe asked her, his confusion obvious in his voice. He didn't understand, this should be a happy time for her, he knew what family would mean to her. Why hide that? The next two words she said, made it all click. 

"Kylo Ren." She said, looking down. She knew he would probably be disappointed in her. How could she give into someone like that? Let her passion get the better of her. 

Before she could continue putting herself down, Poe embraced her, kissing the top of her head. He promised he would tell no one, so long as she took BB-8 and send him regular updates to make sure she was doing okay. She was extremely grateful for this man, who provided her with a clean ship that he had been working on for the past while now. With one last embrace, she said goodbye to Poe, not knowing when she would see his face again. 

## Present day:

She had grown tired of running, she knew settling down would be best for her and her child. She was able to set up arrangements for a small home in Naboo, which was one of the most beautiful planets Rey's eyes have ever seen. She could raise her child here, run through the grassy fields, explore any wooded area they might find, and live a happy, peaceful life. 

So long as she could keep _him_ out of her thoughts. She knew she would eventually have to let him back in, but only when she could keep her pregnancy hidden from him. Because she knew if she didn't answer him soon, he would come looking for her. And he _would_ find her if he had his mind set on it. She couldn't allow that, her child's well being was far more important than her own selfish wants, she was not having any child of hers become a pawn of the First Order. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this isn't as much of a tease. I'm trying. Back to writing in my notebook. Feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-did this entire chapter I believe three times?? I feel this version is the best I can get. I was shocked at how much I wrote this time. My notebook is almost halfway full of the chapters that are soon to come. I couldn't resist updating again.
> 
>  
> 
> (This chapter is solely in Kylo's point of view)

#  Chapter 3 

Kylo stared down at a sleeping Rey, who was all curled up in the blankets, the smile on her face made her look so at peace. He had just finished dressing before he leaned down to kiss her on the lips gently.

 _I'll be back soon enough._ he thought, truly not wanting to leave her. He wanted nothing more than to climb back into the bed with her, and hold her forever. But he had work to do, and he knew if he didn't attend, his master, or Hux would suspect him. Hux would simply do it to gain the Supreme Leader's favor, and to spite Kylo. How Kylo didn't kill him yet, he didn't know. He envisioned the act so many times, he would have a hard time choosing which was to do it when the time came. And he knew Hux's time was running out.

He was out on _another_ mission to look for the evasive Luke Skywalker. He didn't even know what planet he was on anymore, he had searched so many with no luck on even obtaining _any_ clues to his location.

As he raised his saber to take down another civilian who refused to talk, he felt like something was ripped from his chest, his very soul even.

"Kill the rest, then head back to base." Kylo ordered his men, before deactivating his light saber, and attaching it back to his belt. He quickly walked aboard his personal ship, flying back to base as quickly as his ship would take him.

Once back to base, he stormed towards his quarters, none of the troopers nor crew dared to look in his direction. _They already knew._

He froze in his tracks when the door to his quarters slid open. She was _gone._ What had he done wrong? Just when they were getting along so well, when he thought she would turn for him, he thought he had her all to himself. Truly, and not as his prisoner, but his lover, someone he wanted to spend his days with. She left him high and dry. Nobody left him, not even the little scavenger girl. He would show her the next time they met. He would make her wish she _never_ left.

Storming out, he walked to the bridge, force-choking the first person he found. Much to his pleasure, that person was Hux, only making him squeeze that much harder.

"How could you let her escape?!" He glared through his mask, impatiently waiting on an answer.

"She- she had help." Hux managed to get out between trying to gasp for air. "FN-2187 and the big hairy beast took us off-guard."

"Two managed to take down how many?!" His rage was searing hot now. "You let a Wookie and a traitor get away with this?"

"We tried to find her Ren." Hux began as his face started turning different hues of colors as he struggled to get air into his lungs. "We've sent men to find her and bring her back."

And with that, Kylo released, "You better find her, or I _will_ kill you and will take much pleasure in doing so." Kylo smirked, hoping, but only a little bit, that he failed, just so he could kill him and get it over with.

\-----------

With that said, Kylo returned to his chambers, activating the light saber once he summoned it to his hand. He stared at his still messy bed, the bed she left and betrayed him from. He swung his saber with a mad fury, cutting his bed into shreds. His yells filled the halls, sending any near storm troopers quickly walking off. Kylo was not one to be messed with, unless they wanted to loose a limb or their life. At least Hux wouldn't hit him over the head, and tell him to stop destroying his ship. No, these were his to destroy, to destroy any bit of whatever feelings he had for this girl.

 

\-------

Weeks had passed, and the girl was not found. There was not a single trace of her on the Resistance base, not even a single item. Kylo half completed his threat to Hux, Supreme Leader stopped him from killing him, but not from leaving a nasty scar that ran up one whole side of his body.

 

After the altercation, Snoke summoned him. Kylo kneeled before his master while awaiting his commands.

"The girl grows strong with the force, have you sensed it?" Snoke hissed out.

"Yes." Kylo lied, he hadn't been able to sense her since the day she left him. She cut him off. No matter how hard he tried, her side of the bond was silent.

"She's still untrained, we need to find out why she is growing more powerful, and turn her, so we can harness her power for the Order." He paused, "I will leave this task to you, can you handle it?"

"With the grace of your training, and your guidance, I will complete this mission master." Kylo bowed to him. After Snoke dismissed him, his hologram had disappeared, leaving him with his thoughts. He didn't want to bring her over, not after her betrayal. He wanted nothing more to destroy her like he should have done in the beginning. Love weakened him. He wanted power, he wanted to be the most power Sith Lord there ever was. She was just an attachment, a temptation to join the light side, something that could ruin all his years of hard work.

Suddenly, he felt that connection open back up, he could hear her humming softly, something of a lullaby. He shook his head, anger rising once again.

 _I'm going to find you, and do what I should have done a long time ago._ He hissed through the connection before boarding his ship, shutting the door behind him, and with it, his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may end up posting one more final chapter tonight, the next one is just too good:p


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the last chapter I will be posting tonight! Not as lengthy as I hoped! Didn't see my separation of chapters until the end. But I will be updating soon again!

# Chapter 4

_I'm going to find you and do what I should have done a long time ago._

Those words rang in her ears, even after over a month of hearing them, it still hurt. She didn't think leaving would cause that much rage. Oh who was she kidding? She knew him better, the man was known for not being able to hold his temper. Poe had told her how Hux was left scarred because he couldn't locate her as Ren ordered him to. That had spread like wildfire. She knew if she were found, he would release a fury of anger upon her, none like she had seen before. She rested her hand on her stomach protectively, _I will never let him hurt you, I would rather die first._ She most likely would if he found out what she had been hiding from him.

Their son. She had found out a week ago, and Poe was very ecstatic at the news when she told him. He promised to help her any way he could, and mentioned wanting to teach him how to be a pilot. That made her heart soar. Even though she was carrying the child of their enemy, he still wanted to help her. He would make a great uncle, and she was glad to call him one of her closest friends. 

 

\--------------

 

A little over a month later, Poe finally fufilled his promise to visit her, bringing presents along with him. Everything had to do with his X-wing, the outfits, the mobile, and even the blanket. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she hugged him, thanking him over and over again.

"How is everyone?" She asked, knowing how worried they all must have been.

"They all wonder where you've went, but they know you, they know you'll be okay." He told her, smiling at the kick he felt once he rested his hand against her growing belly. "Do you ever plan to come out of hiding Rey? I know the General would be ecstatic to help raise her grandson." He could tell the words stung, and frowned immediately. "I'm not trying to hurt you, I just want you to know you don't have to do this on your own. We can all help, and we can all protect him the First Order....from his father."

 

Rey shook her head, but smiled at the thought, "I think it would hurt the General more, having a grandson from a man that killed the love of her life." She began, "And as tempting as the offer is, I have to stay here. He expects me to go back, I'm safer on my own. And besides, I have BB-8." She smiled at the droid who beeped in happiness. "Maybe one day I can come back, but not now, it's still not safe."

 

"What made it happen? Did you feel sorry for him? Did you feel anything for him?" Poe asked, reffering to the affair she had with Kylo Ren.

"I loved him," she began, "but it wasn't a life I could live. We would never agree on anything. We wouldn't have been able to agree on this baby for that matter. We understood each other, knew how the other felt all their life, but we're on opposite sides of the fight, not willing to budge for the other. I was tempted to stay, but I'm glad I didn't." She said, her voice cracking. Damn these hormones, making her cry over absolutely anything.

 

\-------

Bidding farewell to her friend, she watched him fly off before turning to BB-8, "Lets go home." She grinned at the droid. She was glad to have him with her, she was the very first friend she had ever made, and the droid meant everything to her.

There she was, humming a soft lullaby she made up, one hand rubbing herbelly, while the other stirred the food she had cooking on the heat.

 

After eating her meal, she left BB-8 go power up before walking out onto the balcony, observing the moons and stars. Nothing had ever looked more beautiful. No wonder why Kylo's grandmother wanted to raise her children here, life was so beautiful and peaceful.

 

As she crawled into her bed and drifted off to sleep, she dreamed of them and what could have been if things were different. She saw them happy, she saw him proud as he looked at their newborn son. She saw him older, his father teaching him to fight with a saber as she watched the two. She saw her son as the spitting image of his father, but with her hazel eyes.

 

She woke, with tears pooling in her eyes. "It can never be..." She whispered as she cried herself back to sleep, now a dreamless sleep.

 

The next morning she woke, needing to get out of the house to brighten her day. And she knew exactly what would do that for her. Sliding out of her sleeping garments, she slid into a loose dress, giving her belly the room it needed. She would never have worn a dress had she not been pregnant, she wasn't that type of girl. But the dress did help quite a bit, it was light, and it stretched into the stomach area, which would give her good use of it until the end of her pregnancy. 

 

With BB-8 by her side, they walked into her favorite meadow , soaking in the beautiful sunny weather, and the aroma of all the types of flowers that inhabited this planet.

 

"You're going to love this meadow as much as I do, I can't wait to see you run through it." She spoke to her son, who kicked her hand in reply, as if saying, "Neither can I!" Oh the joy this brought her, in the next four months, she would be holding her son in this field, giving him the life she never had. The life she desperately wanted, and this baby was giving her that chance.

 

As she rose hours later, she felt something shift, something was invading her sanctuary of peace. She heard the igniting of a light saber. He found her. She grabbed her light saber in defense, doing what she must, even if she were pregnant with his child. He wasn't taking them anywhere.


	5. Chapter 5

# Chapter 5:

Kylo had all but given up, having searched so many systems, so many planets that he had lost count by now. And if he didn't find her soon, he would no longer have a ship. Each time he failed in finding her, he destroyed some part of his ship. How it still functioned was beyond him. He _would_ find her, and he _would_ end her.

 

Kylo already knew what to tell his master. That she would not comply, and she chose to fight, and he killed her to protect the First Order.

 

Snapping out of his thoughts, he noticed a familiar x-wing fly by his ship, coming from Naboo. So that's where she had been hiding. The scavenger put up a good fight, but now it was over, now she was found. And soon enough she would be gone, long forgotton, allowing him to rise to power without attachments. By tomorrow evening, the scavenger would be no more, she would be gone, and he'd be heading back to base. She would learn that she _never_ should have betrayed him.

 

In early morning, Kylo landed his ship, attaching his saber to his belt, and sliding on his helmet, he was ready. "It's time." He spoke, before walking down the ramp. Closing his eyes, be tried to sense her..and within a few moments, he felt her, surprisingly, since before this he couldn't feel a trace of her. Master Snoke was right, she doubled with power, but was still untrained, unlike him. He would take her out with barely any fight.

 

Walking through the wooded area of Naboo, he followed her energy, the pull becoming stronger as he drew closer to her. Finally, he laid his eyes on her, but she was not facing him. She was in a long dress, which was unlike her, he noted, and her hair was down, her waves had grown considerably since they last were together. Drawing his light saber, he activated it, waiting for her to draw as well. And finally, after a moment, she activated her blue light saber, which he expected she would still have. But was to come next, he _never_ would have expected.

 

His eyes widened once she turned around. She looked radiant as ever, his eyes stopped where one hand rested. One was holding her light saber in defense, the other was holding her stomach....that carried his child.

 

Dropping down to his knees, Kylo looked down for a moment, "So that's why Snoke said her powers doubled...how...why?" He trailed off, deactivating his saber, dropping it to the ground, his helmet following after. All his plans of killing her vanished, he knew he couldn't, now he doubted he ever could, "is this why you left me?" He asked, his eyes focused on hers.

 

\------------

 

She was ready to attack, to defend herself and her son, to defend the life she had planned out for them, to protect her home. But once she turned around and he realized she was pregnant, even with the mask on, that his emotions shifted.

 

"No." She began simply, "I left because I knew we would never agree on a life to live together. As much as I wanted to stay.." She paused for a moment, "As much as I grew to love you, I knew we would end in ruin." She sighed, looking down to her stomach. "And I knew if I stayed on base, you would look their first. And I was right, you sent Hux after me, and attacked him when he failed to find me. I was safe here, you wouldn't have thought to look here." She turned her head away from him, knowing if she kept looking, she would cave, without his mask, it was hard to be angry with him, it was hard not letting him back in. "You will not take us Kylo, you will let me raise our son in peace. He deserves that much."

 

\----------

 

Her words hit him like a ton of bricks. She loved him? He was to have a son? She knew of his outburst against Hux, he knew she hated his tantrums, even if they were aimed at somebody they both did not like. He was out of words, and just like that, she shook her besd and began to walk away from him.

 

He quickly caught her hand in his, looking up at her, his eyes filled with desperation. "Please don't walk away Rey. I just don't know what to say. I came here expecting one thing, only to find out you're carrying our son and that you loved me. You can't expect me to just swallow all of that at once.

 

\---------

 

"What were your intentions?" She asked as tightly gripped onto her hand. He said nothing, but she could sense it. He had come under orders from Snoke to bring her to him, but Kylo came to kill her. And if she hadn't turned around quick enough, he would've killed the both of them. She felt sick, she needed to get away from him. She yanked her hand away from him, and ran, as fast as she could in her pregnant state.

 

"BB-8, we need to leave, and now." BB-8 nodded in response, as she grabbed things throughout her home. As much as she didn't want to leave, she needed to put distance between Kylo and herself, she needed to get to safety. Hearing the closing of a door, she shot her head up. He was in the doorway, his face sad as he watched her packing up a life she worked so hard for.

 

"Please don't go...I don't think I would ever have the strength to hurt you. Search my mind and see for yourself." Kylo begged, dropping to his knees in front of her again, completely opening his mind to her, making himself vulnerable for _her_.

 

\--------

 

Rey nodded, and closed her eyes, allowing herself to enter his mind. She saw visions of them, in the bed he shared with her. She saw each passionate moment they shared together. And then she _felt_ it. She felt the love he had formed for her, something he was too afraid to admit to her. She knew then, he had no capacity to hurt her, no matter what kind of front he put up.

 

As she opened her eyes, she found herself crying again before she knelt in front of him, throwing her arms around him. "Oh Kylo." She cried into his shoulder, before her chin was tilted up, her lips being claimed by his for a deep and desperate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kind words and feedback! I didn't think my very first, publicly posted fan fic would be so well received! It's pushed me to continue to write, sometimes I'll end up writing from when I wake up until I go to bed. But it's truly an honor to write for all of you! You guys keep me inspired!
> 
>  
> 
> Another place I draw inspiration from, is the movies soundtrack. Honestly my two favorites are "The Ways Of The Force" and "Farewell and The Trip" Do you guys have any favorites?
> 
>  
> 
> And honestly this is one of the greatest things I've found, you guys should all go watch it:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTLAx3VDX7g


	6. Chapter 6

# Chapter 6

Kylo held Rey in his arms as she cried, and he even found himself more emotional than he had ever been. He tipped her chin up to meet her gaze, leaning his head down to kiss her. He had ached for her, for so long, needing to feel her against him. His lips pressed against each tear she shed, waiting for her to calm down. And when she did, he softly began to rub her back to soothe her, "We will get this figured out. Snoke can't read me anymore, I've trained my mind hard enough. I have him thinking I'm in another system for you." He said, watching as her body physically relaxed.

 

He slowly rose, lifting her body with him. "Come, rest." He spoke softly to her, laying on his side, opening his arms to her. Once she crawled into his arms, he wrapped them around her, resting his chin ontop of her head. "I'll protect you, and our son, no matter the cost. I swear to you." He kissed her head, "I love you, Rey."

 

\------------------

 

Rey nuzzled her head into his chest, breathing his scent in. Oh how she had missed his touch, she had craved it for months, but was never able to fufill those cravings until now.

 

Hearing him speak, her cheeks turned red as her eyes found his, "I love you, too, Kylo." She answered, her heart racing. She was afraid it was only a dream, that she would wake and he would be gone again. But her emotions from the day had worn her out, and her eyelids became heavy. Soon enough, she had drifted off to sleep.

 

She dreamed of him once again, his lips covering every inch of her body, his hands massaging her breasts, and his hardness pressing against her. "Take me..." She begged, lust filling inside of her, her body ready and aching for his touch and their release.

 

Rey woke with a start, Kylo had been asleep beside her. _Good, this is real, he really is here._ She thought to herself, but the wetness that came from her dream was also there, and she yearned for him, desperately. Climbing onto his lap after she rolled him over, Rey slowly kissed at his neck before kissing his lips multiple times, "Kylo...Kylo wake up." She repeated after each kiss, until he finally woke up.

 

\-------------

 

Kylo woke to the sound of his name, he opened his eyes, finding Rey ontop of him. Immediately, his hands found her hips, pushing his erection up against her. "Are you sure?" He asked her, his eyes searching for hers. 

 

Once she nodded her head, Kylo quickly claimed her lips with his once more, softly biting down onto her lower lip.

 

\-------------

 

Rey made quick work of his belt, tossing it to the ground with a _thud._ Next his shirt had followed before she raised her arms to allow him to slip her dress off. Before she grinded herself down against him, they both quickly removed what little clothing was on the other. 

 

She let out small, soft moans as she grinded against his erection. He was the last she had, so it had been a while for her to be this close with somebody. She could tell he wanted it just as desperately as she did, her eyes watching as he rolled her very sensitive nipples between his fingers. That alone sent her over the edge, her head falling back as she moaned loudly, her hips shaking with pleasure. All of her pent up lust and needs, finally releasing after so many months of being alone.

 

\------------

 

Before she could even recover from her orgasm, Kylo quickly thrusted up inside of her with a small grunt. His hand reached for the back of her head, pulling her down to claim her lips once more. The kiss was sloppier than the last, the desire for each other was off the charts, and he felt that if he let her go, she would vanish from him.

 

They both moaned into the others mouth, her hips were meeting each thrust he made inside of her. She's been wanting this just as much as he had, he could tell by the thoughts running through her mind. Kylo made thrust harder than the last, feeling her tightening and squeezing around him, which was driving him mad. He knew he wouldn't last that much longer.

 

He quickly, but gently flipped her over onto her back, placing her legs around his waist so he could move deeper inside of her, causing her to cry out in pleasure. His fingers dug into her thighs from the pleasure that coursed through their bodies. Pulling out, leaving just the head inside of her, he thrusted quickly back inside of her, multiple times until they gloriously came together, their moans filling the room.

 

He leaned down and kissed her deeply, resting his forehead against hers. After he pulled out of her, he once again took her into his arms, pulling the quilt over their bodies. Kylo kissed her head, brushing her hair out of her face.

 

"I understand why you left when you did." He began, "There was never any way you would embrace the dark side, that's never someone you could be. You're the strongest woman I've ever known. You have up everything for our child. Your friends, your place in a battle I knew you were passionate about, and even your Jedi training. And j was selfish in wanting you to turn your back on everything." He spoke in a low voice, his hand taking hers. "It's my turn to give things up, it will be hard, dangerous even, but my family is more important." Kylo said, looking her in the eyes.

 

\-------------

 

"Then maybe it's time we go back to the resistance base...they can help, and we'll need all the help we can get." Rey stated, bringing his hand to her lips, kissing it multiple times. "I know your fear, but it'll be alright, no one will do anything while I'm around. No one pisses off the pregnant woman, not if my light saber and I have anything to say about it." With that being said, they both fell into a fig of laughter before sleep claimed them once more.

 

\--------------

 

The next morning was spent packing mostly, Rey was sad to leave this place behind, but Kylo promised they would come back before the baby came. Once ready, she grabbed what bags she could, Kylo not allowing her to carry much. BB-8 rolled up the ramp behind her, stopping as Rey did. She took one last glance at the beautiful paradise she called her home, before the door shut so they could begin their journey.

 

\----------------

 

"I can only imagine how they'll react," Rey said before they began to land, "They all think I'm training, but they're going to be shocked to see you as well, and us not killing the other." She laughed softly as she rose, looking down at him. "Ready?" She asked as Kylo rose, his hand claiming hers.

 

"Ready as I'll ever be." He said, stealing a quick kiss before they made their way out of the ship.

 

\---------------

 

A crowd had already formed around the ship, no one knowing who it possibly could have been. The ship didn't look like one of the First Orders ships, but it didn't look like a Resistance ship either. Once they stepped out of the ship, they were all greeted with shocked gasps.

 

The first to greet them was The General. "In my office, follow me." She said in a stern voice, not able to look at either of them.

 

Once seated, leis shut the door and sat at her desk. Rey could tell she was contemplating very carefully what she was going to say. She sensed her shock, her happiness to see them, especially her son, jt most of all, her pain.

 

"Why did you lie? Why did you run?" She asked simply.

 

"I lied and ran to protect our son. I didn't feel safe. I know the First Order invaded here, so it's a good thing I was gone. I knew Kylo would be mad, which he was. Until he saw that I was pregnant, he was angry, rightfully so. I abandoned him and cut him off." She sighed, "but we need your help. I'm supposed to be brought before Snoke, and I am, it will be-"

 

"Disastrous." Leia finished, "He'll want the baby, and will destroy you both the moment he's born."

 

Rey nodded, "Kylo couldn't, wouldn't bring me in. We want to protect this baby, but we need help. We beg you."

 

Before answering, Leia turned her head towards her son, her face softening ever so slightly, "And what about you? What do you want?"

 

Kylo snapped his head up, letting out a breath before he answered. "I want to protect my family, I want this war over. I want to create a plan so I can bring Reh home so she can deliver our son in peace."

 

Leia simply nodded again, before she let out a sign. She turned to Rey, looking at her growing belly, before at her again, "Thank you for bringing my son home, and letting me know of my grandson." She smiled before turning to Kylo, "Does Snoke know you've found her?"

 

Kylo shook his head, "No, I've trained myself well, he only sees what I want him to. I've tested it, and he suspects nothing."

 

"Good, keep him off track. We'll train in the meantime. And we'll need you both to pull this off. Rey, after you've delivered and healed, Kylo is going to need to teach you. The baby _will_ be safe during the attack, don't you worry." Leia promised before sending them off.

 

Outside waited a furious Finn, and a slightly confused Poe.

 

"What is going on here!" Finn started, "Don't tell me you're pregnant with _his_ child?! Don't tell me this is why you've stayed hidden!" Finn was angry, and hurt that his friend never told him anything.

 

Rey opened her mouth to speak, but shut it to think of better words to say. "Yes this is _our_ child," she squeezed Kylo's hand, who was glancing towards Finn, "I kept it hidden for very good reasons. I had no plan to come back. I'm sorry to say that Finn, but my child's safety comes first. I'm only back because we have to take down Snoke." She hissed, her hormones getting the better of her.

 

"So I take all is well? You two made this work somehow?" Poe finally chimed in. Finn shot a glare at him, was he the only one who knew nothing? His two best friends told him nothing?

 

Before she could answer, Finn stormed off. Poe shook his head, "Give him time, he'll come around." Rey smiled, knowing he was right.

 

"But yes, we're going to make this work. That's why we have to take down Snoke, if he knew, he would rip our son away from us before killing us." Rey said, glancing up at Kylo.

 

"It won't happen, things will be fine, please don't stress." Kylo spoke in a soft tone, kissing the top of her head.

 

"I'll do whatever it takes to help." Poe vowed, "But I'm still going to teach my nephew how to fly an x-wing." He grinned.

 

Rey nudged Kylo, knowing he'd protest. _You get to teach him how to use a light saber, shh._ She spoke through their connection, which made Kylo laugh.

 

\----------------

 

They spend the rest of the night laughing and catching up. Even Finn started coming around, just as Poe said he would. Each took turns resting their hand on her stomach to feel the baby kick in response.

 

Being back with these two made her realize just how much she _truly_ missed them. They only had until tomorrow, Leia advised they didn't stay long, it wouldn't be safe for the three of them.

 

\-----------------

 

After saying goodbye to everyone, Rey and Kylo had boarded the ship, along with BB-8, to begin their trip back to Naboo.

 

"So what about a name? Did you already pick one?" Kylo asked her out of curiosity.

 

"Well! I did think about naming him Ben." She raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

"Absolutely not!" Kylo protested. 

 

_And let the games begin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter took a bit to put up, I had a job interview yesterday, and then my brother in law hurt my hand, it's still kind of swollen and bruised, but I couldn't stand to make anyone wait any longer


	7. Chapter 7

# Chapter 7

The last few, final months were spent on Naboo, Rey looking like she had swallowed a large watermelon, and started to move even slower because of this. Kylo still had to report back to Snoke every now and again, making him think that he just could not locate Rey. Thankfully, Snoke bought into it, he didn't even suspect for Kylo to be plotting against him.

 

"Tell me again, _why_ can't I name our son Ben?" Rey asked, snapping Kylo back to reality.

 

Naming their son had proven to be a challenge. She wanted to name him Ben, clearly he did not. He had his reasons though, he didn't want his son to have any chance turning out like him.

 

"He's not going to turn to the darkness," Rey began, sensing his thoughts, "Not when he has us, we can teach him so much, keep the darkness from _ever_ tempting him." She leaned up, placing a small kiss on his cheek, "I still want Ben in his name somewhere."

 

Kylo had to let out a laugh, she was feisty as ever, fighting for what she wanted, even this far into her pregnancy. And he had to admire her for that. He left her to relax, knowing these would be the last final few months to do so.

 

\-----------------------------

 

The days to her giving birth were any day now, and Kylo didn't know how much longer he could handle it. Even dealing with Hux, and _not_ killing him sounded like an easier thing to do. He knew she couldn't control it though, she was probably going mad herself.

 

Drinking the fluids he had in his cup, he nearly dropped it as BB-8 knocked into him while rolling as fast as he could. Kylo watched as he sped outside, seeing him turn in the direction of the medic who would help bring their son into the world.

 

Quickly leaving the room, he rushed and kneeled down beside her, "Rey, what is it? Is something wrong?" He asked, his eyes searching for hers.

 

"My contractions are close together." She managed to get out between labored breaths, "Our son isn't too far away from joining this world." Rey somehow smiled through her pain. She had been having contractions all morning, he knew, but they were so far apart only a short while ago, that they both thought there was no need to worry at that moment.

 

Kylo kissed her forehead, taking her hand in his. She had squeezed his hand with all her might, but it bothered him none. If she were dealing with all this pain to deliver their son, then he could deal with this much.

 

\---------------------

 

Hours later, the med droid had arrived, beginning to prepare for the arrival of the child. Rey felt as if she were out of her mind from enduring so much pain, she would rather deal with a new light saber burn every hour than to feel this. But she knew what the end result would be from all this pain. She would finally have her son in her arms.

 

The droid began to beep in front of them, alerting her that she would have to start pushing. And so she did, for what seemed like hours. By Gods, was their son as stubborn as his mother, he was taking his sweet time coming out.

 

"You can do this, one more push." Kylo said, kissing her forehead once more.

 

"I can't." Rey spoke softly, squirming from the pain. It was the first time she felt as if she _couldn't_ do something.

 

"You have to Rey, just imagine him out, the life he's going to have. You can do it." Kylo spoke, his thumb rubbing the top of her hand.

 

Rey stated up at him and nodded. She remembered just how emotionless he had been when they first met, how he didn't care about anything but power. And here he was, practically melting in front of her, willing to do anything for her, including risking his life for their family. With the courage and strength to do so, Rey pushed with all of her might.

 

And the room suddenly filled with the cries of a newborn. Rey joined in as she cried tears of joy, swearing she saw Kylo cry a few tears as well, though he would never admit to it.

 

Once he was cleaned and wrapped up, the droid placed the baby in her arms. And he was just how she imagined him to be, the spitting image of his father, but with her eyes. "Well hello there small one, you sure did keep us waiting long enough, isn't that right daddy?" Rey turned to a frozen Kylo, whose eyes were locked on their son. Rey sat up carefully before making room for him to join her in bed, "sit." She spoke softly, nudging Kylo.

 

Kylo couldn't take his eyes off the boy in Rey's arms. He knew, he could never let anything happen to them, now it was real, hitting him like a ton of bricks. He nodded his head and joined her in the bed as she requested, carefully holding the small boy in his arms, afraid at any moment he could break him.

 

"You aren't going to hurt him, relax Kylo." Rey said, resting her head on his shoulder, drifting off for some much needed rest.

 

\----------------------

 

Kylo bounced the small boy in his arms ever so gently once he began to fuss, trying his best to soothe him.

 

"He needs to eat, let me see him." Rey spoke in a sleepy voice, taking the baby once Kylo handed him over. He latched on easily, thankfully, but Rey would still have to get used to the feeling.

 

Once he had finished, Rey pulled her dress back over her chest just in time as BB-8 rolled in, alerting them that they had guests. Rey nodded, telling BB-8 to let them in. Poe, Finn, Leia, and even Chewie walked into the room, all with growing smiles as they laid their eyes on the baby. 

 

"So what did you name him?" Poe finally chimed in, "Please tell me my nephew has a name."

 

Rey nodded with a laugh, "of course he does. Kylo, why don't you do the honors?"

 

Kylo nodded in response, looking everybody over at once, "Owen Benjamin Solo."

 

\-------------------------

 

Somewhere across the galaxy, Snoke finally felt the disturbance. "Hux, train your men well, we have a war on our hands. Kylo Ren has betrayed us all." Snoke disappeared after, leaving Hux alone.

 

_"Finally."_ Hux smirked, walking out of the room to begin preparations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hand is finally starting to feel a bit better, thank goodness! Thank you everyone for your concern, I truly appreciate it:)
> 
> And brownie points to whoever can figure out where the baby's name came from:p


	8. Chapter 8

# Chapter 8:

"I've won, again." Kylo laughed as he had Rey pinned against a tree, his light saber inches from her throat. Her light saber had been force-thrown somewhere in the fields, leaving her defenseless.

 

"I think not!" Rey said as she slipped out of his grasp, summoning her light saber to her hand. She activated it quickly, and hit the base of his saber, causing Kylo to drop it. She grabbed it quickly, and activated it, pointing both in his direction.

 

"You win." Kylo smiled, taking his back once she handed it over. "I'm very proud of you, my love. You've improved quickly these last few months." It had been about four months since Rey had given birth to Owen, and as soon as she healed up, she jumped into training with him. She learned very quickly, even quicker than he had. She was ready for Snoke, he was confident in that.

 

He leaned down and stole her lips in a kiss, before pulling away to look at her, "And what would you like as your prize?" He asked her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

 

Laughing, Rey gave him a playful smirk, "You know what I'd really like?" She asked, waiting until Kylo nodded before telling him, "for you to change Owen's diaper." She laughed again, softly kissing his cheek, "I love you!"

 

Kylo glared at her playfully, "Oh you're lucky I love you too." He told her before he walked over to where they had set Owen up with BB-8. Light saber duels, being the Master of The Knights Of Ren, even dealing with Snoke and Hux, none of that ever prepared him for what was in Owen's diapers. Scooping his son up in his arms, he tossed him in the air, smiling at Owens laughter. He wouldn't trade anything for it though, fatherhood was, without a doubt, the greatest thing to ever happen in his life.

 

\-----------------------------

 

_Come to me, Kylo, or shall I now call you, traitor? And bring your pretty little scavenger, too. Come alone. And if you don't, I'll kill you both and take your son._

 

He woke with a start, beads of swear dripping down his forehead. _He knew._ Snoke knew of his betrayal. He was going to take his son, and kill Rey. And he knew it wasn't an empty threat.

 

Rey stirred in the bed from the sudden movement, before opening up her eyes. She noticed Kylo was no longer in their bed, but out on their balcony, staring up at the stars. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, before managing to get herself out of bed. "What's wrong?" She asked him, joining him out on the balcony. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her head against his bare back. After a moment of silence, Rey closed her eyes and allowed herself to enter his mind, to read his thoughts. She gasped and quickly pulled back, her hands covering her mouth. "What are we going to do?" She asked in a panicked voice. "How do we defeat him on our own? This isn't what we have been planning all these months."

 

Kylo steadied his breathing, and his composure, nothing good would happen if they were both freaking out. Turning to face her, leaning against the edge of the balcony, he pulled Rey against his chest. "We're strong enough. _You're_ strong enough. He'll try to take me out first, because I defied him. You take him out while he's distracted....."

 

Rey quickly silenced him, placing a finger on his lips, "He won't do a thing to you. You're coming out alive, our son needs his father. Don't you go there." She kissed him fiercely, knotting her fingers in his hair, "We are going to get out of this alive, and raise our son peacefully on Naboo, and spend all of our days loving each other. Snoke can't and won't destroy that." She said before turning to BB-8, "Send a message to The General, get her here as soon as possible." BB-8 beeped in reply before leaving the room.

 

\--------------------------

 

After Rey had gotten dressed, she carefully tiptoed into Owen's room, standing over his crib to watch him sleep. She jumped in surprise as Kylo wrapped his arms around her from behind, telling her that his mother was here. Holding back tears, she nodded, whispering a small goodbye to her son, hoping she wouldn't be gone from him for too long.

 

\--------------------------

 

Once they flown to the coordinates of the new First Order base, Kylo and Rey quickly snuck off the ship, hiding where they could to avoid storm troopers. Once Kylo laid his eyes on Captain Phasma, he came out from where they were hiding. "Phasma!" He called out to her.

 

"Well if it isn't the most recent traitor." She stated, turning to face him.

 

"You and all of the storm troopers will go to the mess hall for a meeting about the latest model of blasters. You will not come out until I order you to." He told her calmly, hoping his mind control ability still worked.

 

He let out a sigh of relief when Phasma repeated all of the orders he had given her, hiding once she began to round up the troopers. "Once it's clear, we head for Snoke's quarters." He said while they both waited. "And no matter what happens in there, I love you." He silenced her with a kiss before she could argue.

 

"I love you, too." Rey told him as she pulled away from the kiss, "Now let's go kick some ass." She laughed softly before leaving their hiding spot.

 

With the halls cleared, they quickly made their way to the door that lead to Snoke's chambers, the site of their final battle. Before they could try anything, the doors flew open, and a figure could be spotted in the distance. "Come forward, traitor and scavenger." Snoke hissed in the distance. They both suddenly felt as if they were being pulled in his direction, only to be stopped until they were only a few feet in front of him.

 

"So what, pretty little scavenger, did you think, having his child would truly bring him back to the light?" He began, reaching out to force-choke her, "Did you really believe he would so willingly change? That he would come defeat me for you? For a _nobody?_ "

 

"You....underestimate....him...." Rey managed to get out while gasping for air.

 

Kylo lunged forward to attack, but Snoke quickly deflected him with a wave of his hand, sending him flying. Keeping his hold on Rey, he turned to face Kylo, "I'm disappointed in you boy. You could have had it all. What happened to fufilling your grandfathers wishes?"

 

Kylo rose back up, summoning his light saber to his hand. "I already have everything, my family is all that I need. No amount of power is worth loosing them for." He glared, "My grandfather only turned because he thought it was the only way to save the love of his life. And I've turned for mine."

 

Snoke shook his head, "Then there truly is no hope for you, and as for your punishment, instead of killing you, I'll kill her....and make you live with that while I raise your son to become the greatest source of darkness there will ever be. If you only had listened before boy."

 

He was already squeezing the life out of her before he even finished his sentence. There she lay, squirming on the ground in pain. Rey felt like her insides were being torn apart. She wouldn't last much longer like this. Her eyes grew heavy as two red light sabers clashed, watching as two bodies flew through the room, dodging one another's blows. She had to hold on and fight Snoke's hold, for Owen and Kylo.

 

She finally felt as if she had been released as she watched as two bodies, not just one, go down. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't, not yet. Her body was taking its sweet time to regain itself, much to her protest. Finally, slightly composed, Rey dragged herself over towards Kylo. She glanced down at the sight of Snoke, burn marks everywhere, but the whole to his chest, that dragged upwards, was what did him in. "Serves you right." She muttered, but continued crawling towards Kylo.

 

Rey lifted his head and put it in her lap, waiting desperately for him to wake up. He was bloody and banged up, but he was alive, thank god. She stroked his cheek until his eyes flew open. "Oh thank god, I was getting worried." She grinned. "Can you walk? We need to get out, and quick."

 

Kylo nodded to her in reply, slowly getting up, ignoring the pain as he got up, "Now let's get out of here before someone realizes what's happened." Taking her hand, he walked up to the door with her, putting the code into the door to open it.

 

"Where are my troops?!" They heard someone calling, "What?! But we have no new models for the troopers blasters!" He sounded angry now, "Kylo Ren...." He said before going silent.

 

"We have to take him out now before he alerts the base of our presence." He told Rey, who nodded in agreement. Hux's time had finally run out.

 

Quickly leaving the room, Rey raised her hand, squeezing Hux's throat with the force. Kylo activated his light saber, slowly stalking his way up to Hux. "I always did say that I would take pleasure in killing you. Never thought you would have been stupid enough to give me a reason."

 

"Ren....Supreme Leader will not be pleased." He choked out, cut off by Rey squeezing harder.

 

"Supreme Leader is _dead_ and so are you." He yelled before his light saber cut through him, Hux's body falling to the ground after. Kylo quickly took Rey's hand, running back to the ship.

 

\--------------------------

 

Once in their ship, and were a safe distance away from the First Order base, they both found themselves letting out a breath it seemed they were holding onto. "We did it, we really did it." Rey said, still slightly in shock from the events that had just occurred.

 

Kylo reached forward and kissed her passionately, holding her close to his body. "God, I love you so much Rey." He started, his eyes locked on here, "You've made me believe in myself again, you made me who I was truly meant to become." He grinned as Rey landed the ship, wondering what the hell he was going on about. He lead her out of the ship, her hands in his, "I guess what I'm getting at is," he said before dropping to one knee, pulling his mother's ring she had given to I'm for this very moment, "Will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me, Rey?"

 

Rey gasped, this whole day was full of surprises, none she would trade for the world. She took a moment before she nodded her head. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" She blushed as he slipped the ring onto her finger, "I love you so much, Ben."

 

Ben rose to his feet, picking her up, and spinning them around. Ben, huh? He grinned at the thought, kissing her deeply.

 

"Kylo disappeared when he defeated the darkness, therefore defeating Kylo, and allowing Ben to live the life he always deserved." Rey explained, knotting her fingers in his hair, "Now let's go see our son, and tell him the good news." She said as she took Ben's hand in her own, starting the walk back to their home, their forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I felt like took me forever to finish. I can't even tell you guys how many times I rewrote this. Lol, and don't worry, there will either be one or two more updates! We'll see! As always, thank you guys for your support and kind words:)


	9. Chapter 9

####  Authors note

So, I know it's been months since I've updated, but as I've said in my other fic, I've been super busy with work. And I also just, I don't know, fell out of it for a while with this one. I'm back into it, but I feel the last one or two chapters have to be spot on, so I've just been super picky about how their written, I want to give the best ending I can. So please hang in there! Thank you everyone to who has read this chapter and loved it alongside me, I appreciate you all!


End file.
